degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squall L./Ten Most Useless Characters (Uncompleted)
As this title would suggest, this is my opinion on the most useless characters in the entire history of the show, both back when it was good and this new crap they call television. No this doesn't include the 80s' shows. Not in any order of how useless they, but instead how much they piss me off, except for the first two because I can't decide who I hate more. WARNING: Most of you are already familiar with my opinions so don't read if offenced or wear eye condom next time. *[[Eli Goldsworthy|'Eli Foolsgoldworthy']] - Ah what can be said about this pathetic waste of screentime? Well there's A LOT that can be said about him, but for now I'll just stick to why his existence serves no purpose. Degrassi is supposed to be and used to be a show about realistic, engaging teenage characters dealing with startlingly real life issues, usually with a rather dark or nitty-gritty streak. Eli... Doesn't really fit any of this. Fangirls will give the excuse that he's there to show the effects of grief... This is obviously not true. Not only do we never see "Julia," he never actually does anything realistic about it. He apparently took up hoarding because of it, which is extremely lulzworthy and was fixed in one damn episode anyways. Then any time he ever does anything illegal or immoral (which is quite often), he bring up the excuse of "Julia" to pardon his wrongdoing. Not only does he do it but the Head Bastards In Charge writers/producers and fangirls come up with very convoluted reasons to absolve his wrongdoing. The fact that he uses this to manipulate others makes him a straight-up villain protagonist. Also most characters have gone through/are going through things much worse than him, yet they're not given the same ridiculous amount of screen time he is. Eli serves no purpose other than so that they can rip off Twatlight. *Drew Zzzzzzzzzzzz Torres - A fucking boring asshole. His plots revolve entirely around two things: Being a selfish douchebag, and being a whore slut skank. In his first appearance, he was en evil, heartless monster to Riley for no basically no reason. Then his next plots focused on Dralli, which is yet another shitty Degrassi couple which went no where (thank god for that) and the girl is likeable and tries to please her partner but the boy is a selfish, lazy asshole who treats her like shit and ends up cheating with the bitchiest girl in school. Then when he finally got with Bianca because all the other girls finally learned better than to touch him with a ten foot pole, and the guys learned the same lesson with Bianca (except maybe Owen Milligan). This does not bring a serious issue to the show or make for an interesting story/character, though the writers seem to think otherwise because he's been in more episodes in one season than other, better, developed, more like and more relateable characters who've been in the show for the past three seasons (you all know who my favorite character is...). And before anyone says anything, NO Drew is NOT a good brother. He called Adam, and FTM "not really a boy." Even if he didn't mean it he still wanted to hurt and discourage him so that Drew could continue on with his usual slutty ways. Then most recently he's still dating the evil bitch who ripped said FTM brother's clothes off in the middle of the school and then later threatened to kill him. Seriously why in hell's name people like him again? Oh yeah, because he could be Taylor's Lautner's scrawnier, less attractive little brother. *Dave: All his plots revolve around him trying to be popular, which is obviously boring and not a serious issue, and yet, like Drew he gets more screentime than the aforementioned good character and his likeable boyfriend. I don't think I need to go into much detail with him because everyone hates him anyways. *Mia Jones: She was at first just there so to get in the way of Jiberty. Then she got several plots and even took the place of Parcy. *Wesley: Unlike the other people on this list, I don't have a problem with him and I actually kinda like him, but you gotta admit as far as being a main character he hasn't really done much. *Chnatay: See above. That's all I can come up with for now. Feel free to leave suggestions for the most useless characters and disagree with me but I should warn you now that I am indeed going to defend my viewpoint. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts